When my time comes
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Fighting Madara, Naruto sees Sasuke is about to die. He uses a jutsu that requires his blood and will kill him, to send Sasuke back in time. This timeline Sasuke harbors Kurama and some people who are dead are aliv. How will he react when he finds Naruto is This version of him? Time-travel, Narusaus, Yaoi idea came from Solara Myles, which came from alolha123.
1. Introduction: My sacrafice

Okay so here is the new story, hope you guys enjoy it. It's a time travel fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, all rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily. Countless corpses litter the battlefield. Metal colliding with metal can be heard for miles. Sparks flew as a kunai connected with a katana. A boy with sunlight blond hair jumped back. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed on the wielder of the katana. The boys name is Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

It was a male in his late forties. He had long raven black hair that was dulled by age somewhat. His eyes were a light violet almost pink color from the Rinnegan. He calmly waited for both his opponents. His eyes settled on a raven black haired teenager, whose name is Sasuke Uchiha. He frowned. He didn't want to fight against one who reminded him of his beloved brother. "Sasuke, I will ask you one more time." He states. The younger raven's body tensed. "Join me, and we can bring the Uchiha name its true glory." The raven haired boy smirked. "I can also bring it glory by killing you." He told the older one. The man sighed. He didn't want to see such talent vanish, but he had no choice.

Naruto saw what was about to happen. The only way to save Sasuke, was by using **that** justsu. He quickly did hand seals, then cut his palm open. He used his blood to draw symbols on the ground. He then used the kunai to stab himself in the heart. Kurama wouldn't be able to heal him. This justsu was forbidden because it would kill the user. It was called Blood style: Blood Time Control. He would send Sasuke back in time to when they were twelve. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw Naruto fell down dead. He turned back to the older man, and his eyes filled with hatred. His eyes changed, and became the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Just when he was about to use his Susnoo'o, a bright light started to surround Naruto's corpse. It quickly covered all of the battlefield. Before Sasuke was sent back in time, he heard Naruto's voice. "Sorry Sasuke, but you get a second chance. I'm sorry this had to happen." Sasuke felt tears go down his face. Before his vision faded to black, he screamed. It was a scream filled with hatred, and agony. A scream that wasn't of the curse of hatred. Then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 1: Diffrent Timeline

Okay true first chapter. You guys better review some more. I tried to make this longer, but its hard.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt like he was floating. All around him, there was inky black water. He kept his eyes closed, feeling at peace. He didn't want to go back to the world, where there is no Naruto. Sasuke wanted to scream in agony, however slowly red chakra began to make the inky black waters evaporate into steam.<p>

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and found he was staring at a nine tailed fox. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Kurama?" He asked. The fox turned to look at him. Somehow it shaped it's mouth to seem like it was frowning. **"Uchiha." **The fox replied. Kurama noticed the confused look on his face, and so decided to explain. **"I made a promise with the kit. If he was to die, I was to be transferred to you. He also messed up the time line. Since I was transferred to you, your soul had to be sent to another timeline. This one is drastically different Uchiha. Your Sharingan is the same as ever, however don't be surprised that when you use Susano'o its form takes on mine. Now wake up, and face the world." **Kurama roared. The room became completely white, and Sasuke awoke. Before he opened his eyes, he saw that Kurama had a malicious smile.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shoot up from his bed. His breathing was rapid, and he tried to calm it. He felt different, like he had untapped power. Still, he also had something that was bothering him. The Uchiha curse of hatred was activated. In all truth, and honesty it was ironic. It was aimed at his own clan, specifically Madara Uchiha. He looked around the room, his face scrunching up in disgust.<p>

It was a mess. Clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room. There was empty bowls of ramen scattered around the room. Some scrolls were close to half eating food that was now rotting. Sasuke slowly got up. He looked out the window. What the fox said couldn't be true. Sasuke knew he was a vessel now. He could feel his own hatred starting to mix with Kurama's hatred.

Sasuke's thoughts went back to Madara. He remembered how Naruto sacrificed himself, and how the older Uchiha was at fault. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked. His Eternal Sharingan was a brighter red, and the middle was a slit pupil. It reminded Sasuke of when Naruto tapped into the fox's power. He deactivated his Sharingan.

If he wasn't mistaken, today would be the day for the test at the academy. He laughed silently to himself. He had a feeling he was going to be treated the same as Naruto. He placed a hand onto the glass of the window. The thought of seeing a different Naruto made him nervous. Then his mind went back to think about his own cursed clan. If he wasn't mistaken, that meant his clan was still alive. A smile appeared on his face. The smile was like when he had fought Naruto where he had killed Danzo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived into his classroom. Iruka wasn't in the classroom. As soon as he entered, everyone stared at him. Their stares were full of hatred. Sasuke only smirked. The Sasuke from this time line might have dealt with this, but the current Sasuke was a lot different. His Uchiha pride wouldn't allow them to look down on him. He walked over to where he had sat in his academy days. He placed his bag down, and sighed.<p>

He heard someone else enter the class room. He was amazed to see the sun colored blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes glaring at him. He only glared right back. Naruto walked over to him, and Sasuke stayed sitting. "This is my seat move." The blond told him. Sasuke smirked, and just ignored him. Naruto got irritated, and before Sasuke knew what had happened, he felt the chair tip. He glared up at Naruto. "What the hell?" Sasuke said in a low calm voice.

Then Sasuke only smirked, and a fox like smile appeared on his face. He grabbed, Naruto by the collar. The blond had a surprised look on his face. Sasuke only smirk, and then pulled the blond foreword. There was a collective gasp, and their lips connected. The blond was shocked enough that his mouth opened. Sasuke's smile got even wider, and his tongue entered Naruto's mouth. He pulled away two minutes later, and felt the glares of the girls in the class.

Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke answered for him. "That's was my revenge. By the way dope you taste good." Sasuke told him, and licked his lips. Naruto's face went red, and Sasuke would laugh if it wasn't so un-Uchiha like. He walked to the seat that was supposed to be Naruto. It wasn't long before Iruka came into the classroom. He watched as each student was tested. "Namikaze Naruto." Iruka said. He nearly chocked when he heard Naruto's last name. If Naruto's last name is Namikaze, that means the fourth Hokage is alive. Sasuke watched as Naruto did his signature move, Shadow Clone Jutsu perfectly. He yawned out loud, and found that the Jounin in the room had a scowl. "Your up next Uchiha, lets see what you can do." Iruka said. He found himself uncomfortable when Sasuke gave a fox like smirk. "Hai, Iruka-sensei." He says. He gets up and goes to the front of the room.

He sighs, and quickly does hand signs. The room is insentiently filled with the sounds of a thousand birds chirping. The Chidori in his hand. Many of the students gasped. He charged forward, and when his hand hit the desk, it exploded in too tiny pieces. "You pass." Iruka said after a moment of silence. He sat down in his seat. He felt Naruto was staring at him. He turned and smiled sweetly at Naruto, and the blond just scowled. In truth Sasuke as having fun messing around with Naruto.

By the time school ended, he found that four ANBU were waiting for him. "Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage wants to see you." One of the ANBU said. Sasuke only nodded. He was led out, and in the background, Naruto was watching curiously. He found it weird that the Uchiha was being taking to his father. "Tch, whatever." Naruto said, walking back home. He was surrounded by a large group of fangirls. Though Naruto found his mind was on the raven.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it seems like its rushed. I didn't mean for it too feel like that, but I really wanted to get to some other things. Please review, and tell me how you think Sasuke should explain how he knew that move. I'm thinking about having Sasuke say that Kurama told him to piece together some of the stuff. What do you think?<p> 


End file.
